chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Fairmane
Maya Fairmane was a female Mobian Arctic Wolf that lived in the Mobian continent of Southamer, specifically in Cat Country, or Felidae as it was known to the inhabitants there. She was a warrior of the Wolf Clan under the leadership of Lupe the Wolf. Maya was characterized physically by her white coat, which sharply contrasted that of the smoke grey of the valley wolves. Maya was considered a smart woman, but lacked confidence due to being picked on by other members of the tribe through her life. She was also one of the strongest women physically in the tribe and frequently sparred with others. In 3235, for a short period of time, Maya became the lover of a Human soldier who had come to the village. As of 3241, Maya is considered missing and is presumed dead with no trace of her being discovered. It was theorized she left the village to search the mountains for her family in mid to late 3235. However, with no body being found, there is no way to confirm her death. Biography There is no record of Maya's family ever existing in the southern hemisphere of Mobius. It is certain that she was born in Southamer and very likely in the country of Felidae, though no archaeological evidence had ever been discovered related to the location of her birth. Judging from the age she was at her finding, Maya was estimated to have been born in 3213, possibly some time in March, based on the reckoning of the wolf clan that raised her in stead. Before her finding, it was known that a nomadic tribe of snow wolves called the high mountains of Felidae home. When Maya was found though and the area searched for her parents, no settlement was discovered, prompting the wolves to believe that there had been an attack or that the settlement was forced to move before its time. Why Maya had been delivered to Lupe's people though was completely unknown. Lupe herself did not raise the child, instead tasking her care to a family in the village that could not have children. They considered Maya a blessing unto them and raised her as their own. Her family gave her the name that translated to 'Fairmane'. She was named this because of her pure white coat that covered her year round. Maya was cared for and was treated as a natural daughter and were proud of her. However, Maya created a sense of jealousy among the other wolves in the village, most notably among females. They thought her fur made her seem more important than anybody else, though in truth Maya was soft spoken and rarely considered herself above anybody. She was passive, but was willing to participate in anything that would strengthen her as a warrior. She was trained hard too. Though Lupe was not her caretaker, she drove Maya to her limits and beyond. Maya honed herself and became strong. By the age of 18, she had reached physical perfection with nary an ounce of fat on her. Despite her strength, she was never egotistical regarding it. Lupe tasked her as a warrior should be - as a scout and as a guard. Maya traveled with other wolves far and wide around the jungle attacking Harpies that would threaten the surrounding areas. In 3230, Lupe brought Maya to the north, far away from her village into the neighboring continent of Northamer. Here, Maya learned for the first time just how big her world was. She served as a guard for Lupe while she conducted her business in Knothole. Maya's curiosity was satisfied here where she saw so many different types of people in one place. She heard languages spoken and faces that looked so unlike her own. She marveled at buildings that stretched to the sky and castles as old as her clan itself. When she left the North, Maya believed like she had been missing out on a wonderful world, but as soon as she arrived back in the lands of the Wolves, she was back to being who she was. She would make this trip one more time in 3233 when fighting between Robotnik and the Kingdom would intensify in parts of the continent above them. The second time, she would even meet the famed Sonic the Hedgehog. For the first time she saw individuals with skills and abilities that were completely unknown to her. This time, Maya had spent time in other locations here. For about two months, she had shifted from city to city, again acting as a guard for Lupe. The chieftain saw potential as a warrior and as a high ranking individual in the clan, but Maya's lack of self confidence held her back. As a remedy, Lupe often sent Maya out on her own. She could speak English fluently, but she didn't know the customs of the place. This was intentional: Lupe wanted her to learn. The exercise had mixed success. Maya accomplished many tasks such as speaking to officials and even select individuals. She often spoke with Sonic and learned much about him and how much he cared for his homeland. Maya's upwards trend would be shattered by an accident that would occur in 3234. In September of that year, Maya had been tasked with assisting fellow warriors with a mission to assist an outlaying village that fell under the protection of the Wolves. Maya accepted hoping to make her chieftain proud. The job began as normal as Maya assisted the leader of the assignment. When it was clear that the village was under attack by Harpies, bird-like mutants, Maya broke from the ranks and sought to help the village herself. In a stream of selflessness, which would later be blamed on her for selfishness instead, she would throw herself into the fray and beat back ten Harpy warriors that had been finding and killing citizens of the village. Maya acted with more anger than she ever thought possible and beat them all to death bare handed, destroying dozens more with her sword. The village had been saved, but cries of another battle caught her attention. What officially happened was that another group of Harpies arriving from another direction intercepted her group while she had not been there. The Harpies came in far greater force than expected, possibly to assist the group Maya had just dealt with. She made best speed, and reached her brothers and sisters. However, they were hurt. Maya did her best to fend the rest off and managed to drive them back. When the dust settled, several warriors were hurt, one severely. Maya was thought to be to blame as she had left them during the fight. Maya's presence before or after would not have made a difference. The Harpies were in full retreat by the time she had arrived after hearing they had been slaughtered in the village by 'a guardian ghost of the wolves'. However, she was yelled at, pointed at and was claimed to have been at fault through and through. When Maya offered help, they waved her off and told her not to step foot near them. Maya dejectedly returned to the village on her own. When asked why she had returned alone, she responded that the other warriors didn't want her help. By the time the wounded had arrived, it was discovered that one of the male warriors died of his wounds on the way back. Upon seeing her, the brother carrying the dead man screamed that it was her fault. Maya had a psychological breakdown immediately after this. She rarely left her home and she ate very little. She didn't take visitors into her house and began to sit alone in any social gathering. Nobody spoke to her, and they started calling her 'The Pale One', sometimes not even referring to her by name. Maya was heartbroken. After she had trained to help so many people and protect her home, she was being cast aside like a broken toy. Her health was in decline, and her mood had bottomed out. She became cynical and pessimistic on all things by Christmas of 3234. She would attempt suicide twice. The first attempt was early in 3235 at an unknown date where Maya would try to ingest snake poison, but the vial of which had been diluted and was more for use as a sterilization salve. Maya did get dangerously sick though and was found by the village healer. She had been nursed back to health within a month. Dejected, she tried a second time in May of the same year by throwing herself off a cliff. However, she did not judge the height correctly, nor what was at the bottom. The height of the cliff may have been enough to kill Maya, but at the foot of her fall was a thick collection of bushes that arrested her. Maya also hit several tree branches that slowed her down before hitting the bottom. Maya was beaten, bruised, had a cracked rib, but she had survived. Somehow, this made her even more upset. Maya did not attempt suicide again as she believed there was now some force keeping her going. This did not improve her mood, but it did stop her from trying more extreme measures. Maya continued to sit in front of the fire, alone and ignored by those around her. Lupe was heartbroken as her foundling sat by herself, and attempts to convince her of her self-value didn't do anything. Lupe had made sure that she had been given food and medicine. She also suspected that Maya was suicidal, but didn't know that she had attempted it. Maya's life changed though in July of 3235. A visiting Human to the village had seen her in her spot by the village pyre one night and approached her. Maya was initially frightened by the Human and didn't know what to make of him. He spoke to her and seemed to address her in a sweet tone. It caught Maya by surprise. She had been so unused to hearing someone addressing to her as something other than 'Pale One' that she could barely say anything back. Frightened of what she might say, she left him and returned to her home. Maya thought of the Human all night, as he was the only one who dared speak to her. Maya decided she liked the Human who had been frequently watching her from across the fire for several nights. While at a river bathing, she spotted him and approached him, asking him why he would bother being interested in her. His response was that he knew what had happened to her was not her fault and that she needed to see that. He then said that he believed he loved her. That simple word changed Maya in a heartbeat as she embraced him. She took the Human as her lover at that moment, choosing him to be the one she wanted to be with. The Wolves operated on a system of monogamy: if a male or female chose the opposite as a mate, then they were paired for life. Maya had chosen him and only him in that moment. The Human didn't realize this until later, but gladly entered into a relationship with her. Maya's mood and health improved with him in her life. She felt stronger and happier when he was near. She was stronger and faster than he was though, and often slowed herself down so that he could catch up wherever she went. Her health was on an upswing as well, as she started to run with him in the mornings. She even copied his exercise techniques. She had never done jumping jacks before that point. Maya stayed with him for a full month, doing everything with him. In Maya's mind, she was a pup again clinging onto a favorite imprinted person. She spent the days asking him questions about his life and the nights sleeping by his side. Maya even learned to handle his weapon briefly. The Human carried a handgun that he allowed Maya to use. Maya elected to fire two shots from it. The first bullet missed its mark, but the second struck the target he had set up dead center. Maya elected not to use the gun anymore, but enjoyed seeing him use it. A shock came into her life though when it was revealed that he was forced away from her back into service. He was of the Human military and said that they needed him back. This fact destroyed Maya. She didn't want to be apart from him. She knew that she could never potentially see him ever again, but spent one more night with him. In the morning, she finally saw him leave. Maya had gained self-confidence. She had seen that she had worth to someone and was considered special by someone. She had found the one person she knew accepted her for who she was and wanted to be happy with him. When he turned the corner in the trees and disappeared for her, she never knew it would be forever. Maya was heartbroken again. She waited for weeks for his return, and then it turned to months. Maya heard rumors of a battle in the world that the Humans came from, and felt helpless, like she could not help her Human at all. She grew restless and fearful, regularly voicing her anxiety to Lupe. The chieftain understood what she was going through but said there was nothing she could do. She collected pictures of her lover. She every resource she could find, especially a trading post a few hours away to get pictures through any means possible. She also asked favors of other Humans who came by every now and again to get her whatever they could find of him whenever they were in their world. Over the course of a few months, she had built up a collection of newspaper clippings, color photos, and even a boot camp graduation picture. She arranged these in her home - the few possessions she outwardly showed to visitors who cocked their heads in amusement. However, six months after his disappearance, she learned a horrible fact: A Human military group had come through to resupply and to trade some of their goods with the village. Maya came forward and asked about her Human. The soldiers asked for the name so they could check with service rosters. It only took a few hours for them to get a response and deliver it. He was missing. Maya was frightened immediately, but didn't understand. They explained as best that they could to her than he had been aboard a starship bound for a planet for relaxation. This starship had an accident where it had been transported away. Maya asked to where, but the response from the Humans was they nobody knew. There was no trace or indication that they could be anywhere. The wolf warrior entered a realm of sadness she didn't think possible. The irony that she had been searching for love, only to find it, and to have it taken away hit her like an invisible fist. The fact that she never would see him again was an even worse thing to bear. By now, Lupe had forbade her from partaking in many duties of a warrior. She couldn't let Maya do it in good conscience, because by this point, she was six months pregnant. Maya entered another slump. She had lost it all. She wanted to raise this child with her Human. She even wanted to go away with him and live somewhere else if that was what he wanted from her. Something strange possessed her that very night. She got up and left the village in the dead of night, heading into the mountains. The same mountains where she said that she had been found as a pup. When it was discovered that she was missing, Lupe organized searches and told her warriors to comb the mountains. She knew this was the place where Maya would go, but she was never found. Lupe continued to search the region for three more years, even when it was clear that Maya had left no trace of her disappearance. She left no note, told nobody where she was going, and if it was any indication, she took little if nothing to keep her safe in the cold climate. In 3238, the Human returned to the village, three years after disappearing. He discovered painfully that she had left, and that despite it all, she was the only thing on his mind. Maya had an impact on him and it was one he never spoke of publicly. He was aware that she had been pregnant. She had asked him to give her a child on their final night together. As of 3241, Maya Fairmane remains missing after six years. There has been no indication of her ever being found. It is believed that Maya died in the mountains of Southamer either by accident or by being attacked, though no body has ever been found. It is almost certain that she gave birth there as she was entering third trimester at her disappearance, but nothing is known about the child, but knowing her attachment to her lover, she likely would have raised it. The Human died in 3240 not knowing Maya's fate either, leaving any potential child an orphan at the age of five, if it was still alive by that point. Personality Maya was always a girl that was introverted since her youth. She rarely played with children on her own unless asked to specifically. She was a good talker, but rarely spoke unless spoken to. Among warriors, these traits in personality were not uncommon, but Maya always felt like an outsider in the village and for good reason since she looked almost nothing like the other wolves. She had different scent, sight, and feel to everyone else. This mattered very little to the Human though, who revealed that she had a large heart and would attach herself to anybody who showed her affection. When in a good state of mood, Maya became energetic and eager to do just about anything. Her physical strength helped boost this. She enjoyed running and being in new places that she had never been before. Maya's crippling flaw was her self-doubt though. After the incident with the Harpies, she became very secluded. This could be remedied, but without input from others, it appeared that self-doubt was Maya's natural state. It is unknown how this would contribute in her later life, due to her disappearance. She also had a motherly look to her. When attached to her Human, she seemed to take on a role of a protector for the individual. It's likely that as a mother, she would continue the same psychological pairing. When angered, Maya was a fierce combatant. She could wield a great many of weapons and with frightening dexterity. She was brutal in combat and would do anything to end a threat. All psychological flaws would vanish and only the angry animal side would remain. Behind the Scenes I like the idea of using Maya in the future, possibly in a different incarnation. I think I may have created her to sort of be a successor to Sally. Maya may see use in different stories, even as an arctic wolf, and I wanted to see how I liked her character. As of right now I like how I made her, and with the added benefit that she is not based on any prior character means good things for me I think. List of Appearances * For Maya (First Appearance)